


Pueri

by Tronella



Category: Ecce Romani
Genre: Latin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tronella/pseuds/Tronella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A largely pointless drabble I wrote a long time ago about the characters in my Latin textbook - in Latin. Translation included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pueri

Marcus et Sextus sunt pueri Romani. Marcus Sextum non amat quod Sextus Marcum in piscinam conicit. Sextus in arbore ascendere volo, sed Marcus sub arbore dormit. Laeta est Sextus quod iam eius amicus prope est. Eo ipso tempore lupum conspicit qui ad arborum furtim appropinquat. Statim clamat 'Marce! Surgis!' Brevi tempore Marcus Sextum audit et perterritae arborem ascendit. Tum Sextus, qui est puer non ignavus, ramum arripit et lupum repellit.  
Marcus incolumis descendit. Sextus est laeta quod Marcus eum amat. Pueri ad villam redit.

Seconda hora Marcus in cubiculum Sextum furtim ambulat et eum complexu tenet.

* * *

Marcus and Sextus are Roman boys. Marcus does not like Sextus because Sextus throws Marcus in the fishpond. Sextus wants to climb the tree, but Marcus is sleeping under the tree. Sextus is happy because now he is near his friend. At that very moment he catches sight of a wolf who furtively approached the tree. Immediately he shouts 'Marcus! Wake up!' Soon Marcus hears Sextus and, terrified, climbs the tree. Then Sextus, who is not a cowardly boy, grabs a stick and repels the wolf. Marcus descends unharmed. Sextus is happy because Marcus loves him. The boys return to the villa.

At 2am Marcus furtively walks into Sextus' bedroom and takes him into an embrace.


End file.
